11 Eyes: CrossOver
11eyes CrossOver (イレブンアイズ クロスオーバー Irebunaizu Kurosuouba) is the Xbox 360 expansion of the original 11eyes, released on April 2, 2009 and published by 5pb. The game contains the old story with some minor changes such as the new screen resolution and the removal of adult content, as well as a new story that features new characters exclusive for this version. A PSP port of the game was released on January 28, 2010. 11eyes CrossOver was also ported in Traditional Chinese by T-Time for PC. Gameplay Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl Plot After losing his sister seven years ago, Kakeru Satsuki led a vacant life, only able to return to his normal days with help from his childhood friend Yuka Minase and other friends at school. Suddenly one day the sky turns red and the moon turns black. Everyone around Kakeru and Yuka disappear and monsters start roaming the streets. They are only able to run away and hide and after a while, the world returns to normal. But just when they thought this world was a dream, the Red Night occurs again. Kakeru and Yuka manage to find four other humans involved in this mysterious phenomenon: Misuzu Kusakabe, a red-haired onmyouji swordswoman, Kukuri Tachibana, a strange mute girl who looks like Kakeru's deceased sister,Yukiko Hirohara, a lively young girl who reverts to the personality of a cold killer when her glasses are removed, and Takahisa Tajima, a young pyrokineticist with a heated attitude to boot. They get together and try to survive, but six shadows suddenly appear in front of them.... Hollow Mirror Field Plot Shuu Amami is a modern mage who combines science and technology with his magic. With full knowledge of what he is and the danger that he may come to, he could not be close to any normal people, and thus rejectedShione, a sweet girl who confessed to him. His rejection incurs the wrath of Shione's best friend Mio who, like Shuu, has a hidden agenda. Besides trouble with love, he is entrusted with investigating a case of missing persons. Replicas of people start appearing in town, and once the original came to contact with the doppelganger, the original disappeared. He enlisted the help of the Library's Witch Kanae as his informant, but suspected that the case was not as simple as she puts. One night, he witnessed the fight between Mio and a doll-like girl, and realized that Mio, like him, is a modern mage while the other girl will soon become his classmate. Game System The game uses the same system as in the original 11eyes Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. However, there are some slight differences: * The Cross Vision system is replaced by a system called Cross Aspect, which has the same function. * Due to the time strain, the story of Hollow Mirror Field was cut short and there is only one occasion when the player has to choose a route. * The game now has multiple endings, most of which are about Shuu's decision about the heroines. However, it is unclear which end is the true ending of the game (if there is any). * Finally, there is no adult content in the story of Hollow Mirror Field. Music Opening theme song: : Endless Tears... by Ayane : Shinjitsu he no Requiem by Ayane Ending theme song: : Tsuioku no Chikai by Asriel : Kagami no Yami wo Ugachite by Asriel